Aftermath
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 11 is up!Can Jason’s love help Courtney dealing with the loss of their baby and her addiction?
1. Default Chapter

**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GH**

Summary: Can Jason's love help Courtney dealing with the loss of their baby and her addiction? This take place right when she started taking the pills after she got beat up.

Chapter 1

Courtney was lying in bed awake; she wasn't ready to get up yet. She looked at her side, and saw that Jason wasn't there. It's been a couple of weeks, since our baby died.  It was my entire fault; I shouldn't have followed Jason to South America. Jason calling her name shook her from her thoughts.

"I thought you had already gone," Courtney said as she got up from the bed. Jason put his arms around her.

"Ow," she hissed. Jason frowned.

"Are you still hurting?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. In more ways than one, she thought to herself. She wasn't just hurting physically, but she was hurting emotionally as well. My baby… I couldn't even keep the baby safe, if only I hadn't dove into the water. Mine and Jason's innocent baby would be here. Jason could see that Courtney was thinking tensely about something.

"You are thinking about our baby, aren't you?" he asked as he put his arms around her. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, I am. It was my fault, Jason. If I hadn't gone after you, I would still be carrying our baby."

"Don't blame yourself, Courtney."

"Then who I am suppose to blame?" Courtney shouted, "Do you want me to blame you? Is that what you want me to do? Because you didn't come get me in time. Do you think I should have stayed on the boat and you would have came and gotten me?"

"Courtney, that is not what I was saying," Jason said.

"Please, just go, Jason. Leave me alone." Jason looked at her, unsure what to say to her. He knew that she was in pain, but there was nothing that he could do about that.

"I said go, Jason," Courtney said firmly. Jason walked out of the penthouse, leaving Courtney alone. She went and sat down on the couch. She pulled a blanket over her. She didn't want to go anywhere; she just wanted to stay at home. She began to doze off.

**

Carly was walking back to the penthouse, when she heard screaming coming from Jason and Courtney's penthouse. She knocked on the door and called out both of their names. A moment later, Courtney opened the door.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Courtney asked as she let Carly in the penthouse.

"Well, I was walking back to my penthouse when I heard screaming coming from here; are you okay?" Courtney looked down on the floor.

"It's nothing, Carly." She then stood up and started walked towards the window.

"I know how hard it is to lose a child, Courtney. Are you having nightmares about it?" Carly asked softly.

Courtney turned around and nodded slowly. Carly led Courtney to the couch.

"Courntey, it will get better, I promise you."

"How can it get better, Carly? I lost my baby. Nothing will ever change that. I won't be able to have any more children either," Courntey said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Carly hugged Courntey.

"When I found out that I couldn't have any more kids, I was devastated, too. But look at me now," Carly said putting her hand on her stomach.

"But that doesn't happen to everyone, Carly."

"I know it doesn't," Carly said. Courtney looked at the time.

"Well, I have stuff I need to do, so I guess I will see you later," Courtney said as she started walk upstairs.

"Call me if you want to talk," Carly called out to Courtney. Courtney turned and smiled.

"Okay," she said in a whisper. Carly then walked out of the penthouse.

**

About an hour later, Courtney was walked into Kelly's.

"A coffee to go, please," she said to Penny.

"Here, Courtney," Penny said, "I haven't seen you in here for a few weeks. Everything ok?"

"I've been away," was all Courtney said as she grabbed her coffee and walked out of Kelly's. She began thinking about the argument she'd had with Jason. He just doesn't understand what losing a baby is like. It was his child, but he didn't even know about it until it was too late. It's like he can't grieve for it. We could have a daughter or a son, if I hadn't been so stupid, she thought to herself. She just wanted to forget about all her pain; she didn't want to feel anymore. She didn't want to feel the emptiness inside her that had been there since the miscarriage. She reached into her pocket and took the bottle of pills she had for the pain in her shoulder. She took two tablets out of the bottle and swallowed them.

She didn't feel any pain anymore. She felt like herself again.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Response to Reviews _

_Rebecca: I am glad that you like the story, I hope you like the next chapter _

_Shamira__: It is nice of you to read my new story. I wished that GH show Carly and Sonny helping Courntey with the lost of her baby too. What is Courtney going to do while she is feeling like this? I guess you will have to just read the story, and find out. _

_Morgan3 – Intriguing ... I never thought my story was any thing like that. But if you think so then I am glad._

_Theblondeoneo7- I'm like that you like it so far…. _

****

**Aftermath **

**Chapter 2 **

Courtney walked into the penthouse and saw that Jason was sitting on the couch. 

"I'm sorry, Jason," she said as she went over to him. Jason looked up at her. 

"You are back. Look I understand that you are hurting because of the baby, but you can't push me away."

"Jason, I don't want to push you away, but I'm just really hurting right now and.."

"Then talk to me," Jason urged.

"I can't! If you don't understand how I am feeling then, then why should I tell you?" Courntey snapped. She got up from the couch and walked upstairs, leaving Jason all alone. Jason rubbed his face with his hands, confused at what just happened. How he could help Courntey if she wouldn't talk to him. He grabbed his jacket and left the penthouse. 

**

About an hour later, Courntey came downstairs and saw that Jason was gone. 

"Oh man. What did I do?" she thought aloud to herself. She grabbed her bag and looked for the bottle of pills that she had put in there. I need them… I just want to forget about all the pain and feel like myself again. She emptied her bag out and then she found the bottle of pills. She was about to open the bottle when she heard someone called her name. She looked up and saw Sonny standing in front of her. 

"What are you doing?" he asked. Courtney looked up at him and faked a smile. 

"I'm just cleaning my bag; you know how messy I am," she said as she put the bottle in her pocket, without Sonny noticing. 

"If you are looking for Jason, he isn't here," Courtney said sitting down on the couch. Sonny sat down next to her. 

"I'm here to see you. Carly told me that you are having a hard time dealing with your loss," he said gently looking down at his baby sister. Courtney looked at him, angry. 

"Carly told you?!" she shouted as she walked over to the window, "I'm fine, Sonny. I don't need your help." Sonny went over to Courntey. 

"Carly is worried about you. She knows what it's like to lose a baby." Courntey turned around. 

"How did you deal with it? Did you talk to Carly about your loss or did you just make out like nothing happened? Like there was no baby in the first place?" Sonny took a hold of Courtney's hand and led her to the couch, again. 

"Mine and Carly's situation is a little different than what happened to you." 

"What are you saying that it was my fault? That mine and Jason's baby died because of me?" Courntey snapped. 

"No... I'm just saying that me and Carly hated each other, but when we lost our baby, it just brought us together. Now with you and Jason, you loved each other before any of this ever happened. I know I didn't agree with your relationship at first, but I know you love each other," Sonny said gently. There was a knock at the door. Courtney stood up and answered it. She saw Carly standing in front of her. 

"Is Sonny here? We were suppose to go out for dinner."

"He is right here," Courntey said. Carly walked in and over to the couch, where Sonny was still sitting. She kissed him softly on the lips and he stood up. 

"I'll see you later," Carly said. 

"Bye," Sonny said as he walked out of the penthouse. 

**

Courntey was lying on the bed, when Jason walked into their bedroom. She looked up at him and got out of bed. She went over to him and put her arms around him. 

"Where did you go?" she asked. 

"I just had business I had to do for Sonny," he said. 

"Jason, I'm so sorry at how I have been acting and treating you, but I just don't know what to feel anymore... All I feel right now is sadness and emptiness," Courtney whispered putting her head on Jason's chest. 

"I know you do," he said as he stroked her hair. It feels so good to be in Jason's arms. It's like I forget everything that has happened the past few weeks. She thought to herself. She wanted desperately to let go of the pain of losing their baby, but she just couldn't do it. 

** 

Later that night, Courtney saw Jason holding their baby. 

"Oh Jason, isn't she cute?" Courtney smiled. Courtney went to grab the baby and the baby was gone. 

"You killed our baby, Courtney. You shouldn't have jumped into that water. It's all your fault. I'll never forgive you!" 

**

Courtney woke up in a sweat. She looked at Jason and saw that he's sleeping peacefully. She touched his face gently, careful not to wake him. 

"I'm really sorry that I messed up. I killed our baby." Our baby. If I hadn't been so stupid and follow Jason, we would have been excited about our baby coming, now all we feel is hurt. The look on his face, I know that he is angry at me for losing our baby. Courtney thought to herself. She knew what she needed to do, but it would have to wait until the morning. 

"Courtney, are you okay?" Courtney looked at Jason and smiled. 

"I'm fine; I just couldn't get to sleep." Jason put his arms around her. 

"Are you sure that you are fine?" Courtney leaned over and kissed him. 

"Yes!" She hated lying to Jason, but he just didn't understand how she was feeling and he probably never would. She put her head on his chest, and started to fall asleep. The last thing that she heard before she went to asleep was. 

"I love you, Courntey." 

**

The next morning, Courtney woke up and saw that Jason was gone, which made it easier for her to do what she needed to do. She climbed out of bed and pick up her clothes that were on the floor. That was when she saw the bottle of pills on the floor. She decided to put the painkillers in her bag, just in case she needed them. 

** 

An hour later, Courntey showed up at Kelly's. 

"Is Bobbie here?" Courntey asked Penny. 

"She is in the kitchen; do you need to talk to her?" Courntey nodded, "I'll go get her for you," Penny said. 

"Could I have a coffee too, please?" Courntey called out to Penny. A few minutes later, Penny came with a coffee. 

"Bobbie will be right out in a minute." 

"Thanks," Courntey said, as she drank her coffee. She grabbed a packet of sugar and put in her cup. 

"I heard that you wanted to see me," Bobbie said. Courntey looked up and smiled. 

"Yes I did," Courntey took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I was just wondering if you have any rooms available?" 

To be continued.

Author's Note: Sneak preview for the next chapter… What does Jason did when he finds out that Courntey wants to move out, and how does Courntey deal when Carly wants to go shopping for baby stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Response to Reviews:

_Theblondeone07- I'm glad that you are liking it. I guess you are going to have to read the whole story to see if I keep Courntey and Jason together. _

_Shamira- I'm glad that you think I am doing a great job at it. Of course I am not going to make it easier for Jason and Courtney; I still have a lot in store with them. I thought you would like the Sonny and Courtney scene!!! _

_abc__ – I'm glad that you think I am doing a better handling the miscarriage than the show, that is one of the rest that I written this story as I didn't like how the show handled it, and also didn't like how the drug addiction, the two things my story is about. _

_Jason Courtney- Yes, Courtney is moving out. I'm glad that you think this is a great story._

Aftermath

Chapter 3 

Courntey was so glad that Bobbie has a room available. She openned the door and laid her bags on the bed. She sat down on the bed and sighed. She wished that she could be with Jason, but he just didn't how she was feeling about losing the baby, and he never would. The only thing that she could do was leave the penthouse and Jason. Why can't I just forgot about Jason? She thought to herself as she started to take her clothes out of her suitcase and hang them up. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Courntey turned around. 

"Carly!" 

"Why are you living here?" Carly asked as she walked into the room. Courntey looked up at Carly. 

"Carly, this is just something I had to do." 

"You love Jason, don't you?" Carly asked. Courntey just looked down at the floor and didn't say anything. Carly took that as a yes. 

"If you love him, then don't do this to him." 

"I'm not doing anything to him, Carly. I just think it would be best to be apart from each other right now," Courtney replied, "Enough of me, why did you come to see me?" 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go baby shopping with me? I need to buy some clothes and Sonny doesn't want to go with me." Courtney didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go shopping for baby clothes. She was still trying to get over the loss of her baby. Carly suddenly realized what she said. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Courtney! I know you won't want to go baby shopping with me; you are still trying to deal with the loss of your baby. God! I'm sorry!" Courtney looked at Carly and faked a smile. 

"I'm fine, I don't mind coming with you, but I just need to do something real quick. Why don't you wait for me downstairs? I'll be there in a few minutes." 

"Sure," Carly said and she left the room. Courtney went to her bag and took the bottle of pills out. There was one left, but she knew that she needed to take it. She popped it into her mouth, grabbed her bag, and walked out of the room. 

**

A few hours later, Courtney was walking back to Kelly's when she saw Elizabeth coming towards her. 

"Hey. I heard that you are living at Kelly's again. Are you and Jason having problems?" 

"Why? Do you want to go after Jason? Is that why you are asking?" Courtney snapped. Elizabeth was taken back from Courtney's rudeness. She knew that they weren't friends, but her and Jason were over a long time ago. There was no way that she would want him back. 

"No, Courtney, I just thought because we are going to be neighbors, we could atleast try to get on with each other," Elizabeth said. Courtney then suddenly dropped her bag and everything fell out of her bag. 

"Here let me help you," Elizabeth said. 

"No, I don't need any help," Courtney said grabbing all her stuff and walking into the Kelly's. Courtney walked upstairs to her room. She just wanted to forget about everything that happened today. It was hard going shopping with Carly looking for baby clothes. It could have been me doing that, but no, I have nothing. She opened the door and saw Jason sitting on the bed. 

"What are you doing here?" Jason stood up. 

"I got home this afternoon and found your note that you were leaving the penthouse and didn't know when you were coming back, I guessed you would be here and then Carly came to the penthouse and told me where you were. Courntey, why did you leave?" Courtney walked away from Jason. She didn't want to deal with this. She left the penthouse because she needed to get away from Jason and everytime she sees him, she remembers everything they could of had, if she hadn't followed him to South America. 

"Just leave Jason!" she shouted. Jason grabbed a hold of Courtney. 

"I'm not leaving until you tell me everything, Courtney. Every since you returned from South America, you have been a different person." 

"Maybe that is because I lost a part of me there and you will never understand! Just go Jase, we are over." Jason went up to her. 

"Is this what you really want?" Courtney nodded. 

"I love you, Courtney, but if this is what you want, then I guess there is nothing I can do." Courtney just looked at Jason, and started to walk away from him. She went and sat down on the bed. She put her hands on her face. What did I do? she thought to herself. She then heard the door shut and turned around and saw that Jason was gone. He really left. She was alone now. Courtney couldn't believe what she had just done. She didn't want to break up with Jason, but it was the best thing she could do; it was the only thing she could do. 

"I want to forget about Jason!" she screamed out loud to herself. She knew what would make her forget everything... a pill. Just one pill and then she would stop using them. She went into her purse and saw that the bottle was empty. 

"No!!" she screamed and threw the bottle across the room. 

"I need them!" Courtney didn't even notice that someone had quietly opened the door and heard everything that she said. Courtney suddenly realized that someone was there. 

"Who's there?" she asked, but when she turned around there was nobody there. She grabbed her jacket and keys and left the room. She needed to get some more pills. It's the only way I am going to be able to survive, she thought to herself. 

**

A hour later, Courtney couldn't believe that her doctor wouldn't give her anymore pills. She was Sonny's sister. I thought everybody did everything for the Corinthos'. She then bumped into someone. 

"Watch where you are going?" She then looked up and saw that it was Lorenzo Alcazar. She then suddenly had an idea. He was a drug lord; he could give me more drugs, but how was she going to get him to give them to her? Courtney looked up at Lorenzo and put on a smile. 

"You know I don't think you are as bad as everybody says you are." 

"Didn't you blame me for the loss of your baby?" Lorenzo asked. 

"No, of course not; that was my entire fault." Lorenzo knew that something was off with Courtney when she said that. 

"What do you want?" he asked. 

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Lorenzo grabbed her bag and everything once again fell onto the ground. He bent down to pick her stuff up and saw an empty bottle of pills. 

"You want me to give you drugs, don't you?" 

** 

Jason was sitting on the couch when suddenly there was a knock at the door. He got up and went to get it. 

"Jason… something is wrong with Courtney; I think she is addicted to drugs."

To be continued...

Author's Note: Whatever happened on the show during Courtney's drug addiction, are happening like.. Emily has cancer.. etc. 


	4. Chapter 4

 **_Response to Reviews_**

****

**_Theblondeone07 – You will have to wait and see if Jason can help Courtney or not. _**

****

**_Shamira – I am glad that you like Carly and Courtney conversation, and the Elizabeth and Courtney scenes._****_ I am a Alcazar fan, but he won't be in this story that much, so you won't have to worry. _**

**Aftermath**

Chapter 4

Jason looked at Elizabeth in shock; he couldn't believe it.

"Elizabeth, what are you talking about?" Elizabeth looked up at Jason; she could see that he didn't believe her.

"May I come in?" she asked. Jason nodded. Elizabeth walked into the penthouse.

"I know you don't believe me, but I was walking back to my apartment when I heard a crash in Courtney's room. I opened the door and checked to see if she was okay. Then I saw her throw a bottle of pills across the room and say 'I need them." Jason looked at Elizabeth in disbelief.

"Are you sure they were pills?"

"Jason, I know what I saw. Your girlfriend needs help, " Elizabeth said, concerned. Her and Jason use to be able to talk to each other about anything; she just prayed that he would listen to her. Courtney had a big problem; a serious drug addiction.

"Elizabeth just go, I don't need you telling me what's wrong with Courntey," Jason snapped. Elizabeth just looked at him.

"If you don't believe me, fine, but if something bad happens to Courtney, remember what I told you," she said and then she walked out of the penthouse. Jason sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Courtney doesn't have a drug problem there is no way! There must be some other explanation. He said to himself. He decided to go and ask Courtney herself. He grabbed his jacket, and left the penthouse.

**

Lorenzo looked at Sonny's sister, who was in need of drugs.

"Please get me some drugs, I will do whatever you want," she begged as she grabbed a hold of Lorenzo. He looked at her.

"I don't know if I really want to give you drugs; you are his sister. Sonny wouldn't be happy if I did that. I really don't want a war right now," Lorenzo said.

"You don't care about Sonny; you care about what Carly thinks, isn't that right?" Courtney asked. She then grabbed a hold of Lorenzo, again.

"If you can't have her, why don't you have me?" Courtney asked seductively as she leaned over and kissed Alcazar. Lorenzo looked shocked.

"You are in need of some serious help," he said as he walked away from her.

"No, please come back! I need them, please!" she shouted. She knelt down on the ground and started to cry. She had lost everything that mattered to her; her child, Jason... What was she going to do now? Suddenly, she felt someone touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned around and saw Jason standing in front of her.

"Hey," she said as she stood up. She wiped away the tears from her cheek.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." Courtney looked at him.

"I thought I made myself clear last time we spoke! We are over; there is nothing that you can do change that." Jason took a hold of her hand.

"Is everything okay; is there anything you need to tell me?" She looked up at him.

"I'm fine," she said as she let go of his hand .

"Elizabeth told me she thinks you have a drug addiction; are you taking drugs?" Courtney looked at him shocked.

"How could you even say that? I took some pills for my neck injury, but that was a while ago. What Elizabeth said that I'm addicted to drugs and you believe her? Well I don't care! I hope you and Elizabeth are happy together," Courtney said and she stormed away and headed back to Kelly's.

Jason watched as Courtney walked away. He wanted to go and talked to her, but it was no use. There is no way that she had a problem, he thought to himself as he walked away.

**

Courtney was walking to her apartment when she bumped into Elizabeth.

"Just who I wanted to see! Why did you tell Jason that I was addicted to drugs? You don't know anything about me or my life. Do you want Jason back? And you think making up a lie will get him to want you back?"

"Courtney, this has nothing to do with me wanting Jason; I don't want to be with him, but I think he deserves to know that his girlfriend is in trouble."

"You mean ex-girlfriend," Courtney corrected. Elizabeth looked at her, shocked at the news, "Yes, Jason and I broke up, so you can be with him now."

"I'm really sorry, Courntey. I know breaking up with someone is hard. If you need anybody to talk, you can come to me; you don't need to go to drugs."

"Why do you keep on saying that? I'm not addicted to drugs!" Courtney shouted.

"I know what I saw and you need some help before it is too late," Elizabeth said as she walked away from Courtney and walked into her apartment. Courtney suddenly realized that Elizabeth was the one at the door when she thought she'd heard someone opening her door earlier that day. It doesn't matter what she thought. I can't stay here, she thought to herself, as she walked down the stairs, and walked out of Kelly's. She didn't know where she was going. She wanted to forget everything about her life. Her life was such a mess; she just needed something to make her forget about it.

"Miss.." Courtney turned around.

"Yes."

"I heard a conversation that you were having with that man earlier when you were asking about drugs, if you still need some, I have some," he said. She looked at him and realized he was a drug dealer, but she didn't care.

"Where can I buy some?" she asked eagerly. The man wrote some on a note.

"Meet me here in half an hour. What is your specialty?" he asked. She then told him her prescription.

"You like the painkillers, I see. They might take me a while to get..."

"I don't care what I have, I just need something," she said.

"I can make that happen," he said and he walked away from Courtney.

**

An half an hour later, Courtney looked at the piece of paper in her hand. She was at the right place, but she didn't know if this was the right thing to do. She knew that she needed something to make the pain of losing both Jason and her baby go away.

"Hey, I see you came," the man that she met at Kelly's said. She smiled.

"Yes I did. Where are they?"

"I couldn't get your specialty, but I have these," the man said holding out a bottle of pills.

"I don't care; all I want is my drugs."

"First you have to get me your money." She handed him her money and he gave her a bottle.

"Thank you," she said.

"Come back whenever you need more," the man called out as Courtney walked away. She popped a couple of pills into her mouth and suddenly she felt much better. The emptiness that she was feeling from the loss of Jason and her child was gone.

**

A few weeks later, Courtney was sitting in Kelly's when Carly walked.

"Hey," Courntey said. Carly looked up.

"Just the person I wanted to see. How about me and you go shopping?" Courtney looked at Carly.

"Yeah sure; that would be great. I'll just grab my purse," she said. Courtney grabbed her purse and it suddenly tipped over and all the contents fell out. Courtney try to get the bottle away from Carly before she saw it, but it was too late.

"Courntey, what is this?" Carly asked as she held the bottle of painkillers in her hand.

"Oh those," Courtney said as she grabbed them out of Carly's hand, "I had some painkillers when I had my neck injury; I must I forgot to take them out of my bag."

"So you aren't still taking them?" Carly asked. Courtney looked at Carly and lied.

"No, of course not, I will have to throw them away later."

"I can take them if you want." Courtney looked at Courntey.

"I guess Jason told that I am addicted to drugs, huh?" Carly looked shocked at the news.

"Jason didn't tell me anything like that! Why? Are you?" 

Courtney sighed. "I'm not listening to this, Carly. You are my best friend and you even think that I am taking drugs," Courtney cried as she started to walk away from Carly. Carly grabbed a hold of Courtney.

"I don't think anything like that, but if you aren't addicted, then give me the bottle of pills."

"Fine, you can have them," Courtney said as she threw them at Carly and walked out of Kelly's. Carly watched as Courtney walked away. She knew that something was definitely wrong with her, but she just didn't know what. She had an idea how she was going to figure it out. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Hi, it's me, Carly; I need your help.." Carly then told the person on the other line what she needed.

"I don't know if I can do that," the person said.

"It is matter of life and death for her." If it was true and Courtney was addicted to painkillers, she was going to need some serious help. Carly thought to herself.

"Okay, meet me in half an hour."

"Bye," Carly said as she hung up the phone. She put her cell phone back in her bag, and left.

**

An half an hour later, Carly showed up and walked up to Bobbie.

"Thank you for doing this, Mom."

"I shouldn't be doing this, you know? I could lose my license," she said.

"I know you could. All I want to know if these bottle of pills are the same ones that her doctor prescribed her a few weeks ago." Bobbie looked at the chart and shook her head.

"Carly, these are different drugs from what her doctor prescribed." Carly sighed.

"Thanks, Mom," she said as she hugged her, "I have to go find Courntey now. I just hope I can help her."

"She might need more help than you can give her," Bobbie said.

"I know mom that is what I am afraid of. Talk to you later," Carly said as she walked away.

**

A few hours later, Carly knocked on Jason's door. He opened the door.

"I'm busy, Carly," he said. She then walked into his penthouse.

"Has Courtney been by here?"

"Carly, you know that she moved out of here."

"I know she did, but I went to her room at Kelly's and she wasn't there. Penny said that she saw Courtney leave a few hours ago. I really need to find her; she is in trouble, Jason." Jason looked up at her with a concerned look.

"What happened?"

"Let's sit down," she said as she led him to the couch, "This afternoon, I walked into Kelly's and I saw Courntey there, so I decided to ask her to go shopping with me.."

"Get to the point, Carly."

"I found a bottle of pills in her bag. When I asked her if she is using them, she said no. She told me that they were from when she hurt her shoulder and neck and that she hadn't gotten rid of them yet, so I took them to the hospital and got my mom to look at them. She told me they were different pills than her doctor prescribed. Oh Jason, Courtney is addicted to drugs. We need to help her now!" Jason stood up and walked over to the window. Carly walked up to Jason.

"Jason, you haven't said anything; don't you care about Courtney?" Jason turned around.

"I should have listened to Elizabeth when she told me."

"What does Elizabeth have anything to do with this?" Carly asked.

"She came to me a few weeks ago with suspicions that Courtney had a drug addiction, but I didn't think anything of it."

"You are telling me that you knew and you didn't try to help her?"

"I didn't believe Elizabeth," Jason said. Carly looked at Jason.

"Did you try to find out?" Jason looked at Carly.

"I asked her and she said she wasn't."

"You believed her? Well I am going to help Courtney, it doesn't look like you are going to," she said as she started to walk away from Jason. She then bumped into Sonny, who'd just come into the penthouse.

"Carly, are you okay?" he asked. She looked at Sonny.

"Jason will tell you everything. I need to find Courtney before it is too late," she said as she slammed the door.

**

Later, Carly walked into the penthouse and saw Sonny and Jason.

"Did you find her?" she said as she sat down next to Sonny.

"We looked everywhere, but we couldn't find her, but Max is still looking for her," Sonny said.

"Try calling her apartment, maybe she is there now," Carly replied. Sonny looked at her.

"I have been calling her apartment for the last four hours; she isn't there."

"Sonny, why didn't I see that Courtney was more depressed than I thought? She lost her baby; I didn't even try to help her, maybe that's why she started taking drugs, because her family wasn't helping her," Carly said as she put her head on Sonny's shoulder.

"None of this is your fault," he said as he stroked her hair, "We are going to find Courtney and get her the help that she needs." Suddenly the phone rang and Jason picked it up.

"Okay, thanks," he said as he hung up the phone. Carly got up from the couch.

"What is it, Jason?"

"Max found Courtney."

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**_Beta's note: Hi! I'm not sure where this should go. But I'm so sorry that I have made all of you and starbright wait so long for these chapters! My computer hasn't being functioning properly! Sorry!_**

**_Response to Reviews  
  
Shamira: I'm glad that you didn't do your Alcazar rant, I like him, but you   
won't see him in many of my stories though. Elizabeth was one of my   
favorite characters when I first started watching the show, so I always like   
to have in my stories. I always thought her and Courtney could have been   
great friends. Thank you for reviewing both of my stories all the time. You   
are my faithful reviewer.. thanks!!  
  
Rebecca – I'm glad that you love this story, it is always nice to hear. I   
wish we had more Sonny and Courtney scenes on the show too!!  
  
Theblondeone07- I guess you have to read the chapter to see if Courtney is   
going to be okay. Like Shamira, thank you for reviewing every chapter of   
this story.  
  
abc- I'm glad that you think it is a great story.  
  
Im2cool4skoolor4u – Well here's the new chapter I hope you like it  
  
Angel1178 – Sorry about the long wait, but here is the chapter_**

**_AuroraOra_****_ _ I'm glad that I got you hooked on the story, I hope you like this chapter!!_**

  
Aftermath  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So where did Max find Courtney? Is she okay?" Carly asked. Jason looked up   
at her with a sad look on his face.  
  
"You need to sit down,"  
  
Carly looked at Jason. "She's dead, isn't she?" Carly asked.

"I knew that this was going to happen because we didn't help her, why?" Carly screamed as   
she started to hit Jason in the chest.  
  
"Stop it, Carly! She's alive," Jason said, pulling Carly off him.  
  
"Well if she is alive, why do you look so worried?"  
  
"She's at the hospital; Max found her unconscious in a back alley."  
  
Sonny turn to face Jason. "How bad is she?"  
  
"Max didn't say,"  
  
"So what are we still doing here?" Carly asked, as she grabbed her jacket,   
and her, Sonny and Jason left the penthouse.  
  
**  
When they show up at the hospital, Carly saw Bobbie standing near the   
admitting desk.  
  
"Where is she?" Carly asked. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
Bobbie took a hold of Carly's hand. "Why don't you sit down and relax. It's   
not good for the baby."  
  
"I don't care about the baby right now; I care about Courtney. What   
happened?" Carly shouted.  
  
"Let's go sit over here," Bobbie said, leading Carly, Jason and Sonny to the   
waiting area.  
  
Bobbie took a deep breath before she spoke. "Courtney had to have her   
stomach pumped we found out that she had a large amount of drugs in her   
system..."  
  
"Are you saying my sister had a drug overdose?" Sonny said. Bobbie nodded. Sonny looked shocked. He couldn't believe that he never saw how   
much pain his sister was in.  
  
"Can we see her?" Sonny asked. Bobbie looked at Sonny. 

"She hasn't woke up  yet, but I guess I don't see why you can't see her. You have to remember she is in withdrawal right now."  
  
"What can we do mom?"  
  
"The only thing you can do is get her to go to rehab," Bobbie replied.  
  
"I'm not sending my sister to a rehab center; I will help her!" Sonny   
shouted.  
  
"She is going to need more help than you can give her, Sonny. This isn't a   
little problem that you make go away with money or getting rid of someone,   
she has a serious problem and is going to need professional help."  
  
"I don't care," Sonny said, as he walked away. Carly and Jason were about to   
walk away, when Carly turned around. 

"Thank you, mom. I am going to help  Courtney, like I should have at the beginning, even if it means that I have  to send her to a rehab center to get better."  
  
"I know you will," Bobbie said. Suddenly her pager went off. "I'll see you   
later," she said, as she walked away.  
  
**  
A while later,  
  
Sonny came out of the room. "So how is she?" Carly asked. Sonny shook his   
head. 

"Not good, I can't stay here," he said, as he walked away   
  
Carly walked into the room, and sat down next to Courntey. "Great, you are   
here! You can get me out of this hospital," Courtney said looking really   
pale.  
  
Carly looked down on the floor. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You have to   
stay here for your own good. Why did you take the drugs, Courntey?"  
  
Courtney laughed. "Oh is that what they are telling you? That I'm a drug   
addict? You know that I'm not, right, Carly? I just fainted, that was all."  
  
Carly looked at Courtney. "Do you even know where Max found you?" Courtney   
shook her head.  
  
"In a back alley, is that where you give your pills?"  
  
Courtney shouted. "Shut up, Carly. I just took pills a few times! I'm not a   
drug addict! Get out of here!" Carly took Courtney's hand. 

"Just let me help you. I know that how hard it is to lose a baby, but honey, taking drugs isn't going to ease the pain," Courtney let go of Carly's hand.  
  
"You don't know anything about me or my baby! You call yourself a   
friend, but you are certainly not one, if you were; you would help me get   
out of this place."  
  
"Of course I'm your friend. You just need some help. I'll help you; you aren't   
alone," Carly said. Courtney looked at Carly. 

"I don't need any help, I  don't need you! Just go!" she shouted. She looked at Courtney. 

"But that's the problem, you do need help," she said.  
  
"Carly, just leave Courntey alone," said a voice. Carly turned around, and   
saw Jason standing in front of her. She stood up. 

"I'm just trying to  help, but I guess she doesn't want it, so I'm leaving," she said, as she walked out of the room.  
  
Courntey looked at Jason. "Thanks for getting her out of the room, but you   
can go now, I don't need you. I don't need anybody."  
  
"But I think you do, Courtney. I know the only reason that you broke up with   
me was because you were using drugs and you didn't want me to see that. Let   
me help you now."  
  
"I broke up with you because you didn't understand how I was feeling. You   
know I cry every night for our baby, but I never heard you cry once. Did   
you even care about it?"  
  
Jason sat down. "Of course I cared about our baby, but it is you that needs help."  
  
"You still don't understand how I feel; how empty I feel inside. It is like   
part of me is missing."  
  
Jason leaned and hugged Courtney. "I understand that you feel lost right   
now, but taking drugs isn't the answer, Courntey."  
  
"What is the answer then, Jason? Huh?"  
  
"You don't know what to say do you?" Courtney said.  
  
"Are you admitting to me that you are taking drugs?" Courtney didn't say anything to   
Jason. She wasn't going to admit anything to him.  
  
"Just go, Jason. I don't need anybody, not you, not Sonny or Carly." Jason   
looked at Courtney, he never saw her like this before, but there was nothing   
that he can do right now, but he knows that she was going to be okay as long   
as she is in the hospital.  
  
"I'm leaving," he said, as he turned around and saw Courtney lying down on   
the bed. I wish I saw it coming before it got this worse, he thought to   
himself, as he walked out of the room.  
  
**  
A while later,   
  
Courtney sat up. She sighed. I don't need to be here, I have no problem.   
She then got out of the bed, and went to the closet to get her clothes, when   
she heard Sonny and Jason talking outside of her room. She went to the door,   
and started to listen to the conversations, she couldn't believe what she   
heard Jason wanted to send her to a rehab center.  
  
_There was no way that was going to happen, she thought to herself._ Suddenly   
she heard a noise, and she climbed back into the bed. The door opened and it   
was Sonny. Courtney looked up at Sonny. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I just wanted to check up on you."  
  
"I don't need anybody check up on me and please tell Jason and Carly that I   
don't want to see them, I don't want to see any of you." Courtney said.   
Sonny went up to her, and touched her shoulder. 

"Let me help you."  
  
She didn't say anything to Sonny. A few seconds later, Courtney faced Sonny. 

"I'm tired, can you go?" she said, as she rested her head on the pillow.  
  
Sonny looked at Courtney. He never seen his sister like this before he   
didn't know to do. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned   
around and saw Carly standing in front of him. 

"It's late, Sonny. She is going to be okay for tonight. We will figure out what we need to do tomorrow," she whispered to him, as they left Courtney's room.  
  
**  
The next day,   
  
Sonny and Carly were sitting in the living room. "I'm going to go see   
Courtney this morning, so have you and Jason talked about sending her to a   
rehab center?"  
  
"We talked, but I don't know if I can do that to my sister," Suddenly the   
phone rang. Carly picked up the phone. "What, are you sure?" she asked.  
  
Sonny walked up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She looked at Sonny.  
  
"It's Jason; Courtney is missing from her hospital's room."  
  
To be continued  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Like you didn't see that coming, I hope everybody is still   
enjoying the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aftermath**

**Chapter 6**

Sonny looked at Carly. "Are you sure you heard Jason correctly? How can

she leave the hospital without anybody knowing or seeing her?"

"Jason said that he went to visit her this morning and she wasn't there. He

talked to everyone at the hospital and no one saw her leave."

"Why would she leave the hospital?" Carly asked Sonny. Sonny looked at her.

"I guess she doesn't think she has a problem, but she does." Carly got her jacket and keys.

"I'm going to go and look for her."

"No, Carly, you need to rest; this stress isn't good for our baby," he said. She looked at him.

"I'm going to find Courntey."

"Please Carly, I and Max will look over town; you can wait by the phone. She might call her or even stop by here."

Carly looked at Sonny. "Okay, but call me the minute you hear anything, ok?"

Sonny went and hugged Carly.

"Of course I will," he said, as she walked out of the penthouse.

Carly sat on the couch, and sighed. She prayed that Courtney was going okay. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her. She put her hand on her stomach.

"Your aunt is going to be fine and she is going to get the help she needs. Oh little one don't worry. She knows she needs to be here for you."

**

As Courtney was walking down the street she started to think of everything. Her baby… Jason... and what is left of her life... I have nothing in my life.

She knew exactly what she needed to do.

A few minutes later, she walked to an alley.

"I need some more pills," she said to the man standing near. He turned around.

"Courtney, you're back." She smiled and nodded.

"Do you have what I need?" she asked, nervously. She needed the drugs now. She wanted and needed to forget everything that happened in her life and this was the only way.

"You know what I need," he said.

She looked into her purse and saw that she didn't have any money.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money. I promise you that I will get the money

for you soon."

"No money; no drugs," the guy said simply. Courtney couldn't believe it. What was

she going to do now; there was no way that she was going to go back to her family and let them send her to a rehab center.

She walked away from the man and started walking down the street. All I want is just a few drugs just to make me feel better is there really anything wrong with that, she thought to herself. I feel empty without them.

"I need them!" she shouted out loud to herself.

Her body started to shake, but she didn't notice the people looking at her. All she

wanted was drugs.

**

A few hours later,

Carly was sitting by the phone hoping that Courtney would phone. When

suddenly the phone rang. She grabbed the phone.

"Courtney?!"

"No, it's me," Sonny said. "I just wanted to see if she has called." Carly sighed.

"No, she hasn't. Why don't I come and look for her with you. I'm

sure I can find her. There isn't many places that she could have gone."

"Carly if Courtney doesn't want us to find her, then I don't know what we can do."

"Are you telling me aren't going to look for her anymore?" Carly shouted into the phone.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, but we've been looking for hours now and we still can't find her."

"If you can't find her, I will," Carly shouted as she slammed the phone down. She got her jacket on and started to walk out of the door.

"Do you need me to take you somewhere, Mrs. Corinthos?" Max asked.

"No, I'll be fine on my own," she said as she walked onto the elevator and

left, praying that she found Courtney.

**

A few hours later,

Carly had looked everywhere for Courtney, but she was nowhere to be found. Carly's last thought was to look in Kelly's to see if she was there, but she wasn't. Carly decided to go inside and ask someone if she'd been in there earlier. She walked up to Penny.

"Hey. Has Courtney been by here in the last few hours?"

Penny looked up. "No, she hasn't. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I hope so," Carly said and then she walked out of Kelly's. She sat down on the chair.

Where could she be? she thought to herself, if she didn't find her soon. She didn't know what was going to happen to her.

She picked up her cell phone and called Courtney and left a message.

Carly then hung up the phone and got up. She sighed. She didn't want to go back to the penthouse without Courtney.

Suddenly she saw Mike walking towards Kelly's.

"Mike," she called out. He turned around.

"Carly," he said as she walked up to him.

"How are you doing? You are getting so big!" Carly smiled softly.

"I'm fine, did Sonny called you and tell you about Courtney?" Carly asked. Mike looked at her.

"Courtney? No. What's wrong with her?"

Carly didn't know how she was going to tell Mike that his daughter had a drug problem. She was surprised that Sonny hadn't called him.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but Courtney has a drug addiction. She was in the hospital for a drug overdose, but this morning she went missing. She hasn't called or been by your place, has she?"

Mike couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Did you just say that my daughter is a

drug addict? There is no way; she would never take drugs!"

"You are more like Sonny than you know; he wouldn't believe it at first either."

"Why didn't Sonny call and tell me about Courtney?" Mike asked.

"I don't know. He has been busy trying to find her." Carly then stood up.

"I have to go now, but if Courtney calls you, please call my cell phone or the penthouse. She needs help."

"Is she that bad?" Mike asked.

Carly nodded. "I don't know what is going to happen to her, if we don't find her soon."

"Thank you for telling me about Courtney. I will call her mom, maybe she

left to be with her."

"I don't think Courtney would do that, but it is worth a try," Carly said and walked away.

**

Courtney was sitting on a bench in the park, when she opened her bag. She picked up her cell phone up and saw that there was a message.

"Courtney, hey, it's me, Carly. Where are you? Everybody is worried sick about you. Why did you leave the hospital? Please call me on my cell phone and tell me that you are okay. You don't have to talk to Sonny or Jason; I just need to know that you aren't hurt."

She then erased the message and threw the cell phone back into her bag. She sighed. _I can't believe that Carly is making out that she was worried about me and acting like she was my friend, but that is far from the truth, if she was my friend she would have helped me, but she didn't. I'm sure she wants to send me to a drug rehab center, just like Jason and Sonny, she thought to herself._

She suddenly had an idea, who could help her, or at the very least have a place to stay, as there was no way that she could stay at Kelly's tonight, as Jason or Sonny could be waiting there for her.

Half an hour later, Courtney showed up at the place and knocked at the door.

The person then opened the door, with this surprised look on their face.

The only thing that Courtney said, "I need your help."

To be continued!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Aftermath  
  
Chapter 7**  
  
"Courtney," the person said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" Courtney looked at her.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I should have never showed up here, I don't even know why I did. I just didn't know where else to go, I need somewhere to stay tonight," Courtney cried as she started to shake.

"I understand that you don't want me here," she said as she walked away.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Courtney and could see that she was in trouble. It was like she was going through withdrawal; she couldn't just let Courtney leave like that. She didn't know what Courtney would do if she was really on drugs.

"Courtney, please come back," Elizabeth called out. Courtney turned around and looked at Elizabeth. 

"I don't want to get in your way."  
  
"No, Courtney, you won't. Why don't you come in," Elizabeth suggested letting Courtney into the studio. Courtney looked at Elizabeth.

"Thank you, I really didn't know where else to go. I just need somewhere to sleep tonight and then I am leaving town."  
  
"Leaving town?" Elizabeth asked. Courtney looked at Elizabeth and nodded.

"Yes, you will never have to see me again; I know you will be happy about that. I bet   
you heard already that everybody thinks that I have a drug problem and   
should go to a rehab center." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I didn't hear anything about that; I told Jason that I was concerned that something was wrong with you that you might have a problem with drugs."  
  
"Why did you tell Jason? It's not like we are friends or anything?" Courtney asked as she sat down.  
  
"I don't know why, Courtney. I guess I saw that you were in trouble and that you   
need some help."

Elizabeth sat down next to Courtney, "I don't know why you got addicted to painkillers, but the night that I was walking back to my room and saw   
you throw the bottle of pills across your room, I knew that you needed some   
help. I would have gone and talked to you myself, but I didn't think that   
you would listen to me."

Courtney laughed. "I probably wouldn't have."

Suddenly out of the blue, Courtney asked a question. "How did you forget about your baby?"  
  
Elizabeth went silent for a moment and walked over to her cupboard for a   
moment and took something out or it and then walked back over to Courtney.  
  
"I shouldn't have said anything, Elizabeth. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, it is okay. For the first few months after I had the miscarriage, I felt like something was missing, like half of me was gone when I lost my baby. I cried myself to sleep nearly every night thinking of my baby. I didn't want to leave the   
house, but I knew that I had to."

Courtney nodded. "That is exactly how I feel, like I am nothing. I tried   
to explain to Jason how I feel it, but it's like he didn't understand how I felt and feel right now."  
  
"Ric tried everything to help me deal with it, that was before he kidnapped Carly. He tried to help with deal with it, but he couldn't. There was only one that helped me," Elizabeth said as she pulled something out from behind her back. It was a teddy bear.  
  
"This is the only thing I have from my baby; it was the first toy that Ric and   
I brought for it. I'll never forget about my baby, not even when I have   
lot and lots of kids. But whenever I do forgot, just for a little while, I just pull this bear out and remember." Tears started to fall down Courtney's cheek.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you, Courtney. I just want you to realize that no   
matter what happens you are never going to forgot about the baby you lost,   
it just gets easier."  
  
"But how do I do it, Elizabeth?" she asked with this scared look on her   
face.  
  
"I don't know, it is just gets easier somehow. I don't know how to explain it, but Courtney you have to realize that you do have a problem. Why did you start taking the drugs in the first place?"  
  
For the first time in weeks, she wasn't going to lie; she was going to tell the   
truth.  
  
"It wasn't like I told myself that I was going to take drugs, but when I had   
my neck and shoulder injury, they gave me painkillers; I guess it made the   
pain of losing Jason and my baby so much easier."

Elizabeth suddenly realized how much pain Courtney had been going through these   
past few weeks.

"Courtney, you didn't have to take drugs. You have Carly, Sonny, and Jason to help you."  
  
"I didn't want any help, not Jason, Carly or Sonny. It's my fault that   
my baby died!"  
  
"It was not your fault."

Courtney shook her head. "Everybody tells me that, but I am always going to think about what would have happened if I hadn't gone to help Carly, or if I didn't jumped off the boat."  
  
Elizabeth paused for a moment and then spoke.

"Sometimes I think about the night that I fall down the stairs and lost my child and think that if only I hadn't gone to meet Sonny, my child could be alive right now, but then I realize that I can't think that way, if I do, I will never be able to get on   
with my life."  
  
"You have to realize that you have to do the same thing, it will be harder,   
but you have your family to help you. Do they know where you are?"  
  
Courtney shook her head. "They have no clue where I am; I left the hospital   
without anybody seeing me last night and I'm sure they know now that I am   
missing, but I can't go home. If I do they will sent me to the rehab center   
tonight."

Elizabeth looked at Courtney. "You know you are going to have to go there sometime   
if you want to get better, don't you?"  
  
"Yes I know, I want to get help, but I'm scared." Elizabeth hugged Courtney.

"I know you are scared, but it is the only way to get better. You do want to   
get better, don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to get better, Elizabeth.   
Look I couldn't even handle losing Jason and my child. I had to take drugs   
to make it all better," Courtney said as she started to cry.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed her cell phone and handed it to Courtney.

"Call Jason and tell him everything that you just told me. He will help you; I know he will. He loves you."  
  
Courtney whispered. "I love him too, but I can't call him not tonight,   
please promise me that you won't call him."  
  
"Are you going to still leave town tomorrow? Is that why you don't want to   
call him?" Elizabeth questioned Courtney. Courtney looked at Elizabeth.

"No, it's not that. I don't want him to see what a failure I am," she said as tear started to fall down her cheek, "I don't know what I am going to do, Elizabeth, but I don't want Sonny and Jason telling me what to do, I had to make my own decisions. Can I stay here tonight?"  
  
"Of course," Elizabeth said as she got up, and walked over to the counter and started to make some coffee.  
  
"Here's some coffee, it should help you." Courtney looked up at Elizabeth.

"I can't believe how nice you have been to me." Elizabeth smiled.

"I can see that you are going through a rough time right now, and that you could use someone to listen to. I'm not as bad as you think," Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"I am beginning to see that," Suddenly Courtney yawned.  
  
Elizabeth picks up some sheets and blankets, and handed them to Courntey.

"You can sleep on the couch; there are some extras blankets in the closet if   
you need them,"  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?" Courtney asked.  
  
"I'll probably stay at Kelly's tonight. Good night," Elizabeth said as she   
walked out of the studio, leaving Courtney alone.  
  
A hour later at Sonny's penthouse,  
  
Carly and Sonny were sitting on the couch when Jason walked through the   
door. 

"Jason, did you find Courtney?" Jason looked at Carly.

"I just didn't find her, but I know that she is okay for tonight." Carly looked up at Jason.

"How do know she is okay?" Jason sat down next to them.

"Elizabeth called me just a little while ago, and she said that Courtney showed up at her door and is staying there for   
the night."  
  
"Why would Courtney show up at Elizabeth when she has family right here that are worried about her?"  
  
"Elizabeth said that Courtney didn't want to talk to me or Sonny tonight, but she is staying at Elizabeth's tonight, so we know that she is safe."

Carly looked at Jason. "Jason, go and get her now, she shouldn't be at   
Elizabeth's. She should be with her family."  
  
"Carly, Elizabeth told me that Courtney doesn't want to see us tonight, but   
she said that she will be fine tonight; she is at Elizabeth's studio."

Carly stood up. "If you aren't going to go get her, I'll go myself," she   
said. Sonny walked up to her.

"Carly, just leave it for tonight, Courtney   
will be fine on her own," Carly put her arms around Sonny. "I know she will,   
but I want to help her,"  
  
"We will help her, just not tonight," Sonny said. "Let's go bed, and we will   
figure out what to do tomorrow."

The next morning,  
  
Elizabeth walked down the stairs, and smiled at Bobbie.

"Good morning, I would like two bagels, two coffees, and some of your banana cream pie."  
  
"Coming right up," Bobbie said. A few minutes later, Bobbie gave Elizabeth   
her order. Elizabeth paid her and was on her way out of Kelly's when she   
turned around.  
  
"I can't work today, Bobbie. I have a friend that I need to help," Elizabeth   
replied. Bobbie nodded.

"That's fine, I understand." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks," she said as she walked out of Kelly's. She wasn't sure if Courtney would want her help, but she was going to try her best to help her. When she walked into the studio and didn't see Courtney anywhere. She looked around and suddenly she saw Courtney on the floor leaning against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?" Elizabeth said as she kneeled next to   
her.  
  
"I need them, now! Please get them for me," Courtney said in a shaky voice. Elizabeth saw her hands shaking.   
  
"But Courtney, I thought that you wanted to get better," Elizabeth said.   
Courtney grabbed a hold of Elizabeth.

"I said get me my drugs now!"  
  
"Okay, I'll get them for you. Just hold on." Courtney then let go of Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap like that, but I just need the drugs to make everything go away. I had a dream last night that Jason and I had a baby girl, but then it suddenly disappear from my arms, and Jason said it was my fault, and then he disappeared as well."

Courtney stood up, "I lost everything in my life! The only thing that makes   
sense right now is to take drugs; they are the only thing that make my pain   
go away."  
  
"Courtney you haven't lost everything in your life, you still have Carly and   
Sonny, and you still have Jason. They wanted to help you, let them."  
  
"No!!" Courtney shouted as she started to walk away from Elizabeth. Suddenly   
someone knocked on the door. Elizabeth opened the door.

"You're here," she said as Jason walked into the studio. Courtney turned around, and saw Jason standing in front of her.

"How could you call him? You promise me!" she shouted at Elizabeth, "I thought you   
understand what I was going through, but I was wrong, how could I ever trust   
you!"

Elizabeth walked up to her. "The only thing I wanted to do was help you, and   
I think Jason can. Just tell him exactly what you told me," She then pulled   
out something out of the drawer.

"Courtney, you can keep this with you, and remember what I said, you will never forget your baby," she said as she handed her the bear. Courtney looked at Elizabeth.

"But this is the bear that you got for your baby."  
  
"I think you need it more than I do," Elizabeth said, as she walked out of   
the studio.  
  
Courtney and Jason both looked at each other, not sure what to say to each   
other.  
  
"You know, I don't need any help really, Jason. I'm fine. I'm not a drug   
addict." Jason took a hold of her hand.

"Please Courtney, don't lie to yourself. You know that you have a problem, I want to help you."  
  
Courtney walked away from Jason, and sat down on the couch, he followed her.   
She looked up at her, and started to cry.

"I don't know what to do, Jason," she said, as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
A hour later,  
  
Jason looked at Courtney, who was still laying in his arms.   
  
"Why did you do this, Courtney?" She looked up at him.

"Because I lost the two most important things in my life, you and our child. The pills just make everything go away, I didn't feel the pain of losing our child, I didn't   
feel pain of not being without you, and just didn't feel any pain."  
  
Jason couldn't believe how much pain she was in.

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"  
  
"I tried to Jason, but you just didn't understand the pain I was going through losing not just our child, but you as well,"  
  
"You didn't lose me, Courtney. I still love you, and I will always will."   
She then looked into his eyes, and could see that he meant it; she leaned   
over and kissed Jason. It felt so good to be in his arms and kissing him.  
  
Suddenly she looked up at Jason. "I want to get better, please help me,"   
Jason put her arms around her. "I will help you, everything is going to be   
fine," he whispered.  
  
As she put her head on his shoulder, she sighed. She hopes that Jason was   
right, and that everything was going to be okay.  
  
To be continued!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Aftermath  
  
Courtney was sitting on the couch, eating her bagel, when she saw Jason   
talking to someone on the phone. She wondered who he was calling. She sighed.   
I told him to go, but he won't leave. I don't want Jason to see me like   
this, she thought to herself. Jason then walked up to her.

"I called Sonny and we will go over to the penthouse in half an hour."  
  
"You did what?!" she shouted, as she stood up, "Why did you have do that   
Jason?" He walked up to her.

"Courtney, Sonny and Carly have been so worried about you." She turned around.

"I don't want Sonny and Carly to see me like this. It's bad enough you have to." Jason put his arm on Courtney's shoulder.

"You know when you left the hospital; Carly went everywhere looking for you. She was so worried about you. She would be here last night to take you home if Sonny hadn't   
stopped her. Your family wants to help you, Courtney. Please, honey, let them."  
  
"No, I can't!" she shouted, walking away from Jason. She suddenly looked over on the counter and saw Elizabeth's bear. She grabbed the bear and held it close to her chest.  
  
"Courntey, please listen to me. We all wanted to help you; I know that you   
want to get help too, don't you?" She turned around to face Jason.

"I'm not sure if I am strong enough to get better Jason." He took a hold of her hand.

"You are the strongest person I know. I know that you can do it. Just trust me."  
  
"I do trust you, Jason."  
  
A while later,  
  
Carly was pacing around the room.

"Why aren't Courtney and Jason here yet?What if she doesn't want to come back to see us?"  
  
"Carly stop it, Jason said that they would be here and they will. Just sit down." Suddenly Jason walked into the penthouse.  
  
"Where's Courtney?" Carly asked.  
  
"She's in my penthouse. She still doesn't really want to see you both and she is scared about what you are going to think of her." Carly then walked out of the penthouse, without hearing what else Jason had to say. She knocked on Jason's door.

"Courtney. Hey. It's me. Carly." Courtney opened the door.

"Hey," she said quietly as she walked away from Carly and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Courtney, I know that you didn't want to see me or Sonny because of what you thought we would think of you, but you want to know what I think of you?" Courtney turned around.

"Let me guess. I'm such a failure! I should have never taken the drugs and I should have came to you for help instead."

Carly sat down next to her. "No, I don't think anything like that; I know   
how hard it is to lose a child, Courtney. I think you are the most wonderful   
person I know. You are so kind and you were there for me when I needed   
someone and now I am going to be there for you when you need me the most. I know never told you how I felt when I lost my baby, but I think you deserve to   
know now. It was the worse time in my life; it was like something was   
out of my life. Yes, I know I have this new baby coming in my life, but I   
still think of the one I lost," Carly told her.

Courtney looked down at her hands and Carly laid her own hand on Courtney's.  
  
"But trust me, it gets easier with time." Courtney nodded.

"I've heard that, but I don't know if I will ever forget about my baby."  
  
"Why did you lie to me in Kelly's when I found the bottle of painkillers in   
your bag?"  
  
"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me… you know Courtney, the drug addict." Carly put her arms around Courtney.

"I would never think that, Courtney. You have a problem and you are going to get help now. I don't think less of you, I never could. You are my best friend."  
  
Courtney nodded; she couldn't believe how kind Carly was being to her. Suddenly Jason and Sonny walked into the penthouse.

"Can I talk to my sister?"  
  
"Everything is going be okay; you are going to get through this," Carly whispered as she hugged her and walked towards Jason.  
  
"Alone," Sonny said. Carly and Jason then left the penthouse. Sonny walked   
towards Courtney. She looked up at him, not sure what to say to him. The only thing she could   
say was "I'm sorry."  
  
Sonny looked at Courtney.

"You have nothing to be sorry. I just wish that I notice something was wrong with my little sister earlier. How could I not notice that you were trouble?"  
  
"It's not your fault; I didn't want anybody's help, especially not your   
help."  
  
Sonny hugged Courtney. "It is going to be okay; I'm going to make sure that   
everything is going to be better for you." She looked at Sonny.

"I wish that you could just pay somebody off or hurt someone for me to make it all   
better, but you can't" she said as she stood up.  
  
"Thank you for want to try to make everything better, Sonny, but I'm the   
only one that can do that," she said, as she walked away from Sonny, and   
walked up the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth walked into her studio and saw that Jason and Courtney weren't   
there. She then saw a letter addressed to her on the counter. She opened it and   
read it.  
  
_Dear Elizabeth,  
  
Thank you for letting me saying at your studio last night. You didn't have   
to, but you did and it meant a lot to me that you told me about your   
miscarriage and how you felt about it, as I don't think like I am the   
only one that feels that way.  
  
I took your teddy bear, but I promised I will return it to you.  
  
Thanks again.  
  
Courtney  
_  
  
Elizabeth smiled softly and put the letter on the counter. She hoped that Courtney gets   
the help she needs and gets better.  
  
Jason walked back into the penthouse, and called out. "Courtney!!" But there was no answer; he was worried that Courtney left again. He couldn't lose her, not again.  
  
"Answer me! Courtney, are you here?" he shouted, as he ran up the stairs   
and saw Courtney lying on the bed crying. He walked up to her, and sat down   
next to her.

"Courtney, what's wrong?" She sat up.

"Everything." He put his arms around her.

"Tell me exactly what is wrong. Don't hide from me, not this time, Courtney." She looked into his eyes, and could see that he meant it. She put her arms around him, and put her head on his chest. He started to stroke her hair. She looked up at him.

"Jason, I was talking to Sonny and he wanted to make everything better for me, but I realize right then that the only person that can do that is me and I don't know if I can. What a mess I have made of my life! Why are you still here with me, Jason?" He took a hold of her hand.

"I love you, Courtney. I didn't help you when you needed me the most, when our baby died, but I am going to be here for you now."  
  
She stood up and started to walk away from Jason. She walked down the stairs   
and into the kitchen. Jason followed her.

"Stop walking away from me; we can get through this,"  
  
She turned around.

"I just need to get some coffee, Jason." She looked at him.

"I really need to think exactly what I am going to do about my problem, but   
just not today, Jason."  
  
He put his arms around her. "Okay, not today, but tomorrow, you have to   
really think about it. I don't want to lose you, Courntey,"  
  
She put her arms around him and smiled. For the first time in months, she think that everything was going to be okay. You won't lose me, she whispered to herself.  
  
The next morning,  
  
Courtney was sitting on her bed, holding the bear that she had borrowed from   
Elizabeth.  
  
How I am going to get through this all, she thought to herself. I still want   
to take drugs, to forgot about the mess that I made of my life, but I can't.   
She knew that she had to get help, and that would mean that she had to go   
to a rehab center, but she wasn't sure if she could do.  
  
Suddenly she heard Jason call her name. She turned around, and smiled.   
"You're still here, I thought you would be at work," He sat down next to   
her. "You are the most important thing to Sonny right now; he isn't   
concerned of work right now. Where did you get that bear?"  
  
"It's not mine, it's Elizabeth, I'm borrowing it for a while."  
  
Courtney grabbed Jason's hand. "I'm ready to talk about what I am going to   
do about my drug problem, so why don't we go to Sonny's and talked about   
it."  
  
Jason and Courtney stood up, and walked out of the penthouse.  
  
As they walked into Sonny's penthouse, Courtney saw that Bobbie was there.  
  
"We can come back later," Courtney said. "I didn't know your mom was going   
to be here,"  
  
"No, Courntey, she is here for you," Carly said. Courtney looked at Carly.   
"You didn't tell Bobbie about my drug problem, did you?"  
  
Bobbie walked up to her. "Courtney, I was at the hospital when you came in,   
I know that you have a drug problem,"  
  
Courtney looked down at the ground. She didn't want anybody to know about   
it; it was bad enough that her family had to know about. Carly could see   
that Courntey was embarrassed.  
  
"Courtney, my mom isn't going to think bad about you, she is a nurse. She   
can help us decided what to do next."  
  
Courtney nodded. "I understand." Suddenly there was a knock at the door,   
Sonny opened it. "I'm sorry, Mr. Corhintos, but this woman keeps on saying   
that she needs to see you."  
  
"Max tell her that I can't talk right now, I have some family business to   
take care of."  
  
"You mean my daughter!" Courtney's mom said, as she walked into the penthouse.  
  
"It's your fault that my daughter is a drug addict!"  
  
To be continued!!


	9. Chapter 9

Aftermath  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Mom what are you doing here?" Courtney asked surprised as her mom walked  
up to her.  
  
"I've come to take you home; I'll make sure that you get all the help that  
you need."  
  
Courtney's only reply was. "I'm not coming back to Atlantic City with you,  
mom!"  
  
"I think it is time for you to leave Janine" Sonny replied. "My sister is not going back  
with you."  
  
Janine turned to Sonny and Jason.

"You got her addicted to drugs, did you?  
I'm sure that you gave my baby girl the drugs, Sonny!"  
  
"Mom, this is not their fault; it's mine," Courtney answered. Janine hugged Courtney.

"You don't have to lie, honey. I know you  
would never do drugs. Let's go home," her mom replied as she grabbed Courtney's arm. Courtney got out of her mother's grip and gave her a stern look.  
  
"Leave me alone," she cried as she grabbed her jacket on the couch. Jason walked up to her.

"Don't leave," he begged. She turned to Jason.

"I have to; I've had enough of this. I can't handle my mom  
right now," she said, as she hugged him.

"I promise I will come back," she  
whispered as she walked out of the penthouse.  
  
Courtney was sitting on the bench when someone called out her name. She  
turned around, and saw Mike.  
  
"Dad!" she said as she got up and hugged him.  
  
He looked up at Courtney. "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
She looked at him.

"It's nothing, really," she said, as she sat down on the  
bench. Mike could see that she had been crying.  
  
"Tell me, Courtney, what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know if Carly told you, but I have a drug problem," Courtney  
replied, as she looked down on the ground. She couldn't believe she was  
telling her dad that she had a drug problem. Mike grabbed her hand.

"I  
know," he said gently. Courtney looked up.

"I guess Carly told you then." Mike nodded his head.

"But it is nothing to be embarrassed about. I still  
love you, honey." Tears started to fall down Courtney's cheeks. Mike hugged  
her.

"Don't cry, Courtney."  
  
Courtney then wiped away the tears. He looked at his daughter again. "There  
is another reason that you are upset, isn't there?"  
  
Courtney nodded. "It's mom; she is here in town and wants me to go back  
with her." Courtney replied, "She found out about my drug problem."  
  
"That is my fault."  
  
She glanced at her father. "What do you mean? You didn't tell her to come to  
town, did you?"  
  
"I didn't tell her to come to town, but I phoned her when you were missing,  
as we were worried about you, and I thought that maybe you would go there,"  
  
"So that is how she found out that I had a drug problem,"  
  
"I'm sorry, honey,"  
  
"It's fine, dad, it's not your fault," Courtney said, as she stood up. She  
turned around and hugged him. "I should be getting back to the penthouse,"  
she said, as she walked away.  
  
A half an hour later,  
  
Courtney walked back into Sonny's penthouse, Jason looked at her. "You came  
back."  
  
"I told you that I would, I just needed sometime to think about stuff. Is my  
mom gone?" Courtney asked as she walked over to the couch.  
  
"No, I'm not," Janine answered, "I'm not going anywhere until you return to Atlantic City with me." Courtney walked over to her mom.

"Can I talk to you mom?"  
  
"Sure, honey."  
  
"Why don't you use my penthouse?" Jason replied. Courtney smiled.

"That would be great, Jason. Thanks," she said as she grabbed her mom's hand and walked  
over to the penthouse.  
  
"So you use to live here with Jason, didn't you, honey?"  
  
Courtney looked at her mom. "I didn't come to talk to you about me and  
Jason. Why don't you sit down," she said, as she sat down on the couch.  
  
"I know that you love me mom, and you want what is best for me, but I can't  
return to Atlantic City with you. I have a drug problem and I am going to  
need to go to rehab."  
  
"They have rehabs in Atlantic City or whenever you need to go, but you can't  
come back to Port Charles, that is where the whole problem starting."  
  
Courtney took a deep breath before she spoke. "Do you even know why I  
starting taking drugs mom?"  
  
Janice shook her head. "I guess because you couldn't handle the life that  
your brother and your boyfriend do; they are mobsters."  
  
Courtney stood up. "No, mom that is far from the truth, I started taking  
drugs because I couldn't handle the pain of losing…"  
  
Janice walked up to her daughter and put her hand on her shoulder. "What did  
you lose?"  
  
Courtney turned around. "I was pregnant, Mom. I lost my baby!"A while later,  
  
"Courtney, I think it is best that you lost your baby. Would you really want  
your child to grow up in this situation with a mobster as a father?" Courtney glared at her mother.  
  
"You don't know anything about me or Jason, so don't tell me how I should feel about this.  
Jason would have been a great father, but you wouldn't know anything about  
parenting would you?" Courtney shouted.  
  
"I did the best I could do," Janice replied.  
  
"I want you to go now!" Courtney screamed.  
  
"But honey, I am just trying to help you. Think of what your life would have  
been like if the baby survived."  
  
Courtney started to cry. 'It would have been perfect.' Courtney thought silently.

"Just go!" she shouted and ran upstairs into the  
bedroom.  
  
Suddenly she heard the door closed and she figured that her mom finally  
decided to leave. She couldn't believe what her mom had said to her. She thought  
everyday about what would have happened if her and Jason's baby survived. 'We would  
have been so happy with our child, but that is never going to happen.'  
Courtney thought to herself as laid her head on the pillow and started to  
cry.  
  
Later,  
  
Carly walked into the penthouse." Courtney," she called out.  
  
"I guess she is upstairs," Carly thought to herself, as she walked upstairs  
into Courtney's room, when she heard Courtney looking through her bag. Carly  
opened the door slightly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Courtney turned around and saw Carly standing in front of her. "You took my  
pills, didn't you? Where are they? I want them now!" Courtney said, as she  
grabbed a hold of Carly.  
  
"Courtney, what happened with your mom? Did she do something to do upset,"  
Carly asked, looking directly into Courtney's eyes and she could see that  
she did.  
  
"You want to know what my mom told me? She told me that it was best for my baby to die, because of who it's father was! Can you believe she told me that? How can any mother tell her child that? Damn it! I just want the pills to make what she said go away and then I won't use  
them again, I promise, Carly," Courtney begged looking at her best friend. Carly got out of Courtney's hold and put her arms around her.

"Why don't we  
just sit down, and talk."  
  
"I don't want to talk!!" Courtney shouted, as she walked away from Carly,  
and started to throw stuff around the room. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
Carly went up to her. "Courtney, it's going to be okay."  
  
"It's never going to be okay."  
  
Carly then saw that Jason entered the room. "I'm going to go now."  
  
"Are you going to get my pills?" Carly didn't say anything, she just left the room. Jason walked up to Courtney.

"What happened with your mom?"  
  
Courtney glanced at Jason. "It's nothing… I'm fine," she said.  
  
Jason took a hold of her. "You aren't fine, you were screaming at Carly to  
get you drugs; I need to know what happened."  
  
"Okay, you want to know what happened, Jason. My own mom said that maybe it  
was best that I lost my baby, maybe she was right, and it was for the best.  
I wouldn't have been a good mom. I mean look at mine."  
  
"Of course you would have,"  
  
Courtney then started to cry, and Jason put his arms around her. She just  
wanted to stay in his safe arms forever.  
  
"Jason, I'm scared that I am never going to get better. I need your help."  
  
Jason looked at Courtney. "I'll get you the help you need."  
  
The next morning,  
  
Courtney was packing up her stuff to go to the rehab center when she saw the  
bear that Elizabeth lent her so she decided to put it in her bag just in  
case she needed it.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jason asked. Courtney turned around.

"As ready as I will  
ever be," she said, and grabbed her bag. As she walked downstairs, she saw  
her dad, Carly and Sonny in the living room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We just wanted you to know that your family wants to help you, and we will  
be here to do whatever you need," Carly said, as she hugged Courtney.

"Thank you," Courtney whispered, as tear started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Mike then walked up to her. "I'm sorry about your mom coming to town, but  
I'm glad that you are getting the help that you need. I know that you can do  
it honey, because you are the strongest person that I know," he said, as he  
hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Dad," Courtney replied. She couldn't believe that her family was  
being so kind and understanding.  
  
Sonny didn't know what to say to Courtney so he just went up and  
hugged her, tightly.  
  
"It's time for us to go, "Jason replied, as he grabbed a hold of Courtney's  
hand. She turned back and looked at her family.  
  
Everything was going to be okay, she just knows that it will, or she hopes.  
  
To be continued!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Aftermath  
  
Chapter 10  
**  
A few weeks later,  
  
Jason was walking out of Kelly's when he bumped into Elizabeth. She looked  
up at him.

"Hey, how's Courtney doing?" Jason looked at Elizabeth.

"She's getting the help that she needs," he replied, as he was about to walk away when he turned around.

"Thank you for helping Courtney when she needed the help."  
  
"It was nothing; I just know how hard it was for me when I lost my baby.  
I guess I just knew where she was coming from with losing her baby."  
  
"Well I should be going now," Elizabeth as she walked into Kelly's.  
"Goodbye," he said.  
  
Jason sat down on the bench and started to think of Courtney and everything  
that she had gone through these past few months. Suddenly he felt someone  
touched his shoulder, he looked up and saw Carly. She sat down next to him.  
"Thinking about Courtney, aren't you?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
"Because I am doing the exact same thing," she said with a slight smile.  
  
"I miss her so much, "Jason replied. Carly put her arms around Jason.

"I know you do; I miss her too, but she had to do this to get better so you and her can get  
back together and go back to where you were before this all happened."  
  
"But Carly that is the thing, I don't know if me and Courtney can get back  
together. She has been through a lot these past few months."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?" Carly asked. Jason looked at Carly.

"Of course, I do, I have never stop loving her."  
  
"Then everything is going to be just fine," Carly said, as she stood up.  
  
"I'll see you later, Jas," Carly said, as she walked away from Jason, but  
then she turned around and sighed. I hope I am right and that is Courtney  
and Jason are going to get back together.  
  
Meanwhile in the rehab center,  
  
"So that is why I started taking drugs. I know now that I should never have  
started, but it was just so hard to forgot about everything that happened to  
me."  
  
"Thank you, Shelly for sharing with us today," the therapist replied  
  
"Well who it is going to get now," the therapist said, but when nobody  
volunteered, the therapist looked around the circle. She pointed to Courtney.

"You. You haven't said one thing since you got here, so why don't you tell us why you are here, Courtney Matthews."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just take it slowly, you can do it," the therapist said.

She took a deep breath before she began."Everything started the day that I lost my baby; it was the worst day of my life and then to find out that I could never have another child that just about killed me. I had my chance for a child, but I ruin it," Courtney said, as tears started to fall down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"No, you are doing fine, Courtney. Please, go on." Courtney started talking again.

"I lost a part of myself that day, and tried to get it back, but I couldn't, not until, I got a neck injury and started to take pain medication. Then it made the emptiness in my heart go  
away, or so I thought and I was back to myself, only I wasn't. I started to push the man  
that I love away, and I lost him in the process," Courtney replied.  
  
"Is that why you are here now; you got addicted didn't you?" Courtney then started to cry.

"Yes I did, I thought that would never happened to me, but now I know it can happen to anybody."  
  
"Did your husband leave you too because you had a problem, and he couldn't  
handle it anymore?" another patient at the center asked, bitterly. Courtney shook her head.

"No," Jason has been great during this all, she  
thought to herself.  
  
"Then explained to us why you think that you had lost the man that you  
love?" the therapist asked.  
  
"Because when I started to take drugs, I push him away. I never told him how  
I felt, and now, I don't know if we can ever go back to where we were  
before, and I don't ever know if there is a relationship between us  
anymore."  
  
"I can't do this anymore," Courtney said, as she started to cry. The therapist nodded.

"No, Courtney you did really great today."  
  
"Now for your assignment today, I want you to write to the person that you  
think to the person that you push away the most, it can be your mother,  
boyfriend, whoever you want."  
  
"Do we have to send it to the person?" a woman asked.  
  
"No, this is just for you to do, I won't even read it. It is just something  
for you to think of, and think about what you to did to the people that you  
love during your addiction."  
  
Courtney stood up and was about to walk away from a woman came up to her.

"Hi. I'm Janet. Thank you for sharing your story. I lost a baby 5 years  
ago. I know how you feel, I still have the emptiness inside of me."  
  
"Did you take drugs like me, to get over it?" Courtney asked, not sure if  
she should be asking this question.  
  
"No, I started taking drugs for a whole different reason, but I know what  
you went through losing a child, I had three miscarriages, and then I  
finally had a child, but now I could lose that all." Courtney couldn't believe Janet's story, she didn't know what she would do if she had to go through what she went through, more than once.  
  
"I'm sorry," Courtney replied. Janet smiled.

"No, don't be sorry, why don't we go and have some coffee in  
the cafeteria," she asked.  
  
"Sure," Courtney said, as she walked away with Janet towards the cafeteria.  
  
Carly was sitting on the couch when Sonny walked up to her.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, as he sat down next to her. She looked up  
at him.

"I was just going through our photo album. I was just thinking about  
Courtney, and everything that she went through with her miscarriage. She  
was so alone during that time. I don't know what I would have done if I  
didn't have you when I lost our baby."  
  
"She wasn't alone, she had us and she had Jason. She just choose to be  
alone."  
  
"Are you saying that it was Courtney's fault that she got addicted? I can't  
believe you, she is your sister," Carly said.  
  
"That is not what I was saying, I'm just saying that Courtney had family  
that would have helped through her miscarriage, but she choose to take pills  
instead. It was her choice." Carly shook her head.

"I can't believe you, I don't even want to look at you right now."  
  
"Carly, don't." Sonny said, "Stay,"  
  
"No," Carly said, as she grabbed her keys and was about to walk out of the  
penthouse when she bumped into Jason.

"What's wrong, Carly?" he asked.  
  
"You should ask Sonny," she said, as she stormed out of the penthouse. Jason looked at Sonny with this confused look on his face.

"What's wrong with Carly now?" he asked.  
  
"Carly and I were talking about Courtney's situation, and I guess she didn't  
agree with what I said."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that it was Courtney's choice to take pills. She knew that she had  
family, but she decided to take drugs instead of talking to us."  
  
"You said that. You don't know your sister very well, then. I'm sure that she  
wanted to come and talk to her family about how she was feeling about the  
miscarriage, but she blamed herself for it."  
  
"But it wasn't her fault; it was Lorenzo Alcazar's fault that she jumped  
into the ocean." Sonny and Jason sat down on the couch.

"There is nothing I can do about that  
now. It happened and we have to deal with it." Sonny looked at Jason and could tell that he missed Courtney.

"You miss Courtney, don't you?"  
  
"Do you know how hard it was for me to leave her at that rehab center? I  
didn't want to leave her there, I want to take her somewhere else, just the  
two of us and make everything better for her, but the problem, I can't make  
it all go away."  
  
"Jason, I'm sure it was hard for her to leave you too," said a voice, and  
both Sonny and Jason turned around and saw Carly standing in front of them.  
  
"I didn't think you would be back so soon," Sonny replied. Carly laughed.

"I understand that you are worried about Courtney just as much as I am." Sonny  
walked up to Carly.

"I am worried about Courtney." She then leaned over and kissed Sonny.

"I know you are," She then turned around and faced Jason.  
"I have something for you. I didn't know when the right time would be to give it to you, but I think you should have it," Carly said, as she pulled something out of her pocket.  
  
"This is a letter from Courtney; she gave it to me, the morning before you  
left for the rehab center." Jason looked at the envelope, he didn't know if he wanted to open it or not.  
"Thanks," he said.

"I'll see you two later," he said, as he walked out of  
the penthouse.  
  
"Goodbye Janet," Courtney said, as she waved goodbye to her as she walked  
into the room, and sat down on the bed. She sighed. She missed her family  
so much, she then took something out of her purse.  
  
But I miss Jason the most, she thought to herself as she lied her head on  
the pillow, and started to think about everything that her and Jason had  
been through, from the first time that they meet, to where they are now. She  
then sat up and got her notebook, and started to write her assignment for  
the day.  
  
Dear ...  
  
But she couldn't do it, she then throw the notebook on the ground and  
started to cry, All she could think about was Jason and was their  
relationship ever going to be the same again, could her and Jason have a  
relationship again or was it over for good?

(((  
  
Meanwhile in Port Charles,  
  
Jason was sitting on his couch when he saw the letter that Courtney wrote on  
the coffee table, and he picked it up and opened it.  
  
Dear Jason,  
  
I'm writing this to you just before I got to rehab. I need you to know  
that I still love you and I think I always will. I don't want to go to this  
rehab center, but I know that is the only one that I can get better. It is  
going to be so hard to say goodbye to you tomorrow. I don't know if I can be away from you for three months.  
  
Do you think that you and I could ever have a relationship, again? I don't know  
the answer to that, I don't think we can anymore. There is just too much  
damage done to our relationship, mostly of what I did.  
  
I just want to say that I never stopped loving you, even when I broke up  
with you; it was just because I didn't want you to see me like I was. I  
don't know if we can ever go back to where we were, but I want to thank you  
for everything that you did for.  
  
I love you, Jason Morgan, never forget that.  
  
Love  
  
Courtney  
  
Jason sighed as he put the letter on the table.  
  
"I will always love you, Courtney Matthews" he whispered to himself as he  
walked upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
Meanwhile in the rehab center,  
  
Courtney was lying on the bed, thinking about Jason and everything they went  
through together. She then started to cry. " I love you, Jason, always," she  
said, as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Aftermath

Chapter 11

A few weeks later, Carly knocked on Jason's door.

"Carly," he said, as he opened the door.

"What did you do now?

"Why do you think I did something?" Carly said with a smile, "I just thought I would help you get ready for Courtney coming home."

"Courtney doesn't live with me," Jason replied. Carly looked at Jason.

"What are you talking about? Of course she lives here." Jason led Carly to the couch.

"I love Courtney; I always will, but we don't have a relationship anymore. So she won't be living here. How many times do I have to tell you?" Jason shouted.

"You just told me that you love Courtney. She wasn't in her right mind when she broke up with you. She stills love you; she needs you more now than ever,"

"I'll be there for her as a friend, but I don't think we can be together. I was the reason that she got addicted to painkillers." Carly looked at Jason with this look on his face.

"Why do you think that?"

"Carly, I wasn't there for her when she lost our baby, so she had to take something to ease the pain."

"If are going to blame yourself, then blame me as well because I didn't see that Courtney had a problem. So you can't blame yourself, none of this is any of our fault. Yes, we should have noticed something was wrong with Courtney, but she didn't want anybody to know. But if you want do something for her, then be there for her now, and I don't mean as a "friend". I mean  
really be there for her. You and Courtney belong together.

"Carly..." Jason said, annoyed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Carly opened the door.

"Hey Sonny," she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"So what were you two talking about?" Sonny asked.

"I'm trying to get him to see that him to see that he and Courtney belong together."

"Carly, Courtney isn't even out of rehab and you are trying to get them back together," Sonny replied.

"They were never officially broken up; she loves Jason, and only did it because she wasn't herself."

"She moved out of the penthouse, and told him it was over, Carly," Sonny responded.

"But she didn't mean it, Sonny," Carly replied, desperate trying to get her point across to Sonny.

"I know you are only trying to help Carly, but Jason and Courtney have to decide themselves if they want to be together." Sonny turned to Jason.

"We need to go and pick up Courtney." Jason nodded.

"Think about what I said, Jason," Carly replied. Sonny smiled as he hugged her.

"You just won't give up will you?"

"Not when it is about my two best friends!"

Courtney was packing her stuff when Janet walked into the room.

"I can't believe you are leaving. Courtney, it has been so great having someone to talk to." Courtney smiled.

"I know what you mean; especially since you have been through the same thing I have, Janet." Janet nodded.

"They say that I should be getting out of here next week. I'm so scared about going home to my family."

"I know, Janet; I'm scared about going home too," Courtney replied, as she sat down on the bed.

"I don't know what I am more scared of, people looking at me and knowing that I was a drug addict or scared that the man that I love won't want to be with me. I told him that it was over."

"If you love him, why did you do that?" Janet asked, as she sat down next to Courtney. Courtney looked at Janet.

"I don't know... It was when I was taking drugs and I wanted him out of my life. I don't know if it is because in some strange way I knew what I was doing was wrong, and I didn't want him to see me like that. How I am supposed to face him now?"

"Courtney, I'm sure that you are going to be fine. You have a lot to deal with, but I'm sure that if the two of you are meant to be together, everything will be okay." Courtney hugged Janet.

"Thank you for being here for me." There was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Matthews, your brother is here to pick you up." Courtney waved goodbye to Janet.

"Call me when you get out of here," she said, as she left the room.

Courtney was walking down the corridor when she saw Sonny. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Sonny," she said, with a smile. She was so happy to see her brother. He looked at her.

"How are you doing?" She looked at him.

"As good as I will ever be."

"Did they treat you alright?" Sonny questioned. Courtney laughed.

"They treated me fine; I was here because I am a drug addict."

"You aren't a drug addict; you just had a problem." Courtney sighed.

"You might not want to admit it to yourself, but the first step for me to get on with my life, is admitting my problem." Sonny didn't know what to say. Courtney knew that he didn't, so she changes the subject.

"So how's everyone doing?"

"Their all doing good. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay; I can't wait to just get out of here and go home, wherever home is." Courtney responded.

"Of course you will be living in the penthouse," said a voice. They both turned around, and saw Carly standing in front of him.

"Carly, don't start, not now." Sonny replied.

"How did you get here?" Carly smiled.

"Did you really think I was going to miss bring my sister in law home?" Courtney looked at Carly. She couldn't handle this right now. She loved Carly like a sister, but she just couldn't deal with her, not yet.

"I forgot something in my room; I'll be back in a minute," Courtney responded, as she walked away from Sonny and Carly.

"I thought you were leaving, "said a voice. Courtney looked up and saw Janet.

"I was, but I just forgot something." Courtney replied, lying. Janet walked up closer to Courtney.

"Are you sure you are okay? You look kind of upset." Courtney smiled.

"I guess living with me for a while; you got to know me pretty well." Janet nodded.

"It has to do with your family doesn't it?" Courtney nodded.

"I love my family, but right now, I don't know how much of them I can take."

"I understand how you feel, Courtney." Janet responded.

"I wish I could stay and talk to you, but I really have to go. But if you need anybody to talk. Here's my home number." Courtney hugged Janet.

"Thanks for all your help. I hope you and your family can make up; you are a great person." Janet smiled.

"You too." Courtney watched as Janet walked away from her. She sighed; she wasn't ready  
to go back to Carly and Sonny just yet. She didn't know where she would was going, but she had to get away from them, for just a few more minutes. She then bumped into someone.

"Sorry." She then looked up and saw who the person was.

"Jason... You're here."

Jason nodded.

"Sonny and Carly were worried about you, so I said I would go look for you."

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, seeing how upset she was. There was only one thing that she could say to him.

"Take me for a ride on your motorcycle."

To be continued!


End file.
